The proposed core includes principal investigators who use computer controlled data acquisition and stimulus generation as well as an array of physiological data collection methodologies from single unit studies to ABRs to EEGs and MEGs. Studies in the laboratories participating in this core involve analysis and synthesis of sound, and computer controlled stimulus presentation and data acquisition. Often the stimuli are highly complex, as, for example, speech, animal vocalizations, and harmonic complexes. Though n recent years when new equipment is being purchased, there are efforts made to improve the compatibility of hardware and software across participating laboratories, significant difficulties associated with different equipment setups, methodologies, transducers, and software still impede smooth collaborations among nvestigators. Many of these can be solved at the software level, still others must be solved at the hardware evel, and some can only be solved by creative software/hardware combinations. The goal of this core is to provide highly experienced and well-qualified computer personnel who will become familiar with the ndividual core laboratories and work to overcome incompatibilities, resolve computer and instrumentation differences across laboratories, and suggest efficient and feasible solutions to intransigent incompatibility problems. Additional core goals are to provide general computer troubleshooting and maintenance assistance to core participants, to provide software and hardware assistance in the development of specialized equipment in the laboratories, and to develop and maintain mechanisms for computer-based communication throughout the Core Center.